1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a table with folding seat structures and more particularly to a table with stools or benches that move between a use position and a storage position with the stools positioned beneath the tabletop.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In large, multi-purpose rooms that are utilized at various times as dining rooms, meeting halls, dance areas, training rooms, class rooms and for other varied activities, it is often desirable that multi-purpose furniture be used. Such furniture includes tables, chairs, benches and/or stools or table and seat combinations. Such furniture provides added utility if it is of a folding type, so as to take up less space when stored. Folding tables and accompanying stools or benches are well known and provide seating and tables that require less space for storage than when in use. Such folding tables are generally rectangular or oval with benches or stools placed on both sides or spaced around the table. Examples of folding tables are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,771,937 to Wilson, 3,075,809 to Wilson, 3,099,480 to Wilson, and 6,254,178 to Bue, all assigned to Sico, Inc., the Assignee of the present invention. Although such tables are successful in providing folding furniture with seating, still further improvements are possible. For many teaching, dining or other applications, especially with children, it can be appreciated that it is advantageous to provide a table that can be operated easily and safely with one hand and/or by children.
In addition to easy, simple and safe operation, it is also desirable to provide a table that provides a small footprint with a low storage area required/seat ratio when configured for storage. Folding table and seating arrangements typically fold along a center line while accommodating stools, benches or other seating. Computer training is a common use for rolling tables requiring quick transition from storage to use and back with equipment remaining on the tables during storage. Therefore, it is not possible to use a folding tabletop. With wireless technology and a non-folding tabletop, it is possible to leave laptop computers on the table to create a mobile cordless multi-user computer system. With such configurations, it is also advantageous for the table and seat assemblies to have folding seating capabilities so that the arrangements take up less space when stored. Moreover, it can be appreciated that the storage is improved if the tables can be stored so that the edges are flush with one another, thereby minimizing storage space.
It can be seen then that a new and improved table and folding seating arrangement is needed. Such a table and seating arrangement should provide for reduced storage area requirements without a folding top so that articles may be stored on the table when the table is not in use. Moreover, such a table and seating apparatus should have retractable seating that is easily and safely actuatable by children and preferably actuatable by a single hand. The present invention addresses these as well as other problems associated with table and seating structures.